


Sight of you

by rymden



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymden/pseuds/rymden
Summary: He looks beautiful like this, fringe plastered to his forehead, cheeks reddened from the physical effort. It’s impossible not to fall in love a little more at the sight.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	Sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> so! both martin and tim are explicitly trans here. jon remains ambiguous, so it's really up to you how you see it. that being said, jon doesn't really participate in the part of the sex that involves genitalia, so it's not really important to address his junk.
> 
> words used for martin are cunt, clit, pussy, entrance etc. while words for tim are cock and dick. not all trans people use the same words for their stuff!

It’s a slow sunday, the kind that makes everything- even the outside world- feel lazy. It’s been raining on and off all day, which makes for a perfect day in with his boyfriends. _Boyfriends_. The word sends tingles down his spine. Watching them bicker lightly over what Netflix documentary to play next warms him and he finds he has to bite back a smile. Jon’s dressed casually in old sweats and a jumper he’s burrowed (stolen) from Martin, making him look as comfortable and soft as ever; Tim, hair messy and wearing yesterday’s clothes, appears at ease in a way work never allows him. It’s wonderful really, and Martin counts himself lucky to have found them.

Shifting a little in his seat to stretch out the leg under him, the moment is broken by his bladder making itself known. Right. The many cups of tea he’s had are finally taking their toll as he moves. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tim glance over with sharp eyes that makes him blush. Giving a slight shake of the head, he turns back to the telly to continue his argument for a music documentary, but his posture has changed enough that Martin knows he’s on alert. It’s quite flattering really, to be the center of someone’s attention even if they’re not interacting directly at the moment.

“Jon, I’m not watching another two hours about some birds, can we _please_ watch something else? For me?” Tim doesn’t quite whine as he talks, but it’s not far from it. It pulls a chuckle of amusement from Martin’s lips, which in turn makes _him_ almost whine at the sharp sensation in his lower stomach. He now really, really has to go, but he’s saving himself a little longer, he’s decided.

Jon stares Tim down before sighing in defeat, the frown mostly for show at this point, “Okay, fine. Only because I like you.”

“Like me? Please, you love me and you know it.” Tim teases, poking him in the cheek with his index finger. Jon makes a sound of disapproval but doesn’t move his face. They’re quite adorable. “Thanks, boss. I think I saw some new unoriginal Sci-fi show. Nothing quite like a bad space adventure to finish the weekend with,” at this Jon rolls his eyes, but Martin can tell from the slight dimple in his left cheek, the one Tim had touched, that he’s also holding back a smile.

Picking out a show, correctly assumed bad, another thirty minutes pass before Martin can’t ignore his problem anymore. It’s gnawing at his insides, the need to use the bathroom. Pressing his thighs together, he swallows, feeling the ache between his legs- arousal beginning to grip him at the sensation of being so full. This time, it’s Jon who notices his discomfort, and places a hand on his forearm.

“Is it time?” he asks, thumb stroking his skin. Tim leans around him to look at Martin, eyebrows raised and a hungry look in his eyes.

Martin nods, “I think so, yeah,” he mumbles a little breathlessly.

“Thank god. I underestimated how cliché this was, and not in a fun Star Trek way either as I’d hoped.” Tim laments, gesturing to the paused screen, sounding so genuinely disappointed that Martin huffs out a laugh. It only serves to elevate the need for release, which must show in his face because Tim immediately switches gears. Rising to his feet, he turns to face the both of them, “I’ll fetch us some towels. Will you be joining us today, Jon?” he asks, voice taking on a softer tone. 

“I think I will,” comes the reply.

Tim smiles, “Lovely. Meet you in the bedroom?”

Martin nods, taking a second to collect himself before standing up as well, excitement for what is about to happen catching up to him. Jon doesn’t look to be faring much better himself, a darker tinge having settled over his cheekbones.

As they move toward the bedroom, Martin has to resist pressing a hand between his legs. His need to piss has heightened drastically with being on his feet, gravity at work. It also really turns him on, feeling his full bladder as he takes step after step.

The bed is already stripped of sheets and pillows, a plastic cover draped over the middle of it. Martin begins to undress just as Tim reemerges with some old towels, shirtless. He strategically places them out on the bed before standing back. He turns to Martin.

“Lie down,” he orders. It’s not unusual for him to be a bit domineering in the bedroom, but oh, how Martin can never get enough of it. One day he’ll talk to Tim about attempting a proper dominant/submissive scenario, he muses as he lays down on the bed. Looking down at his boyfriend, fully nude except for his binder, Tim admires him openly. “And here I thought you couldn’t get more handsome,” he grins. Martin adverts his eyes, visibly flustered.

Jon takes this moment to strip down to his underwear before settling down at Martin’s head, taking it into his lap. Sweeping hair from his forehead, he leans over him, “Are you comfortable?” he asks.

Martin nuzzles into his thigh, “Yes,”

“Good,” Jon smiles down at him. Glancing up again, he meets Tim’s eyes as he climbs onto the bed.

“I think I’ll warm you up for a bit before I fuck you. That sound alright?”

“God yes,” Martin breathes, eyes snapping from Jon’s face to Tim’s. He lays down on his stomach, head between Martin’s open thighs. Humming, he brings a hand up to spread open Martin’s lips, observing the way his clit twitches under his watchful gaze. Martin’s hands slip into his hair, pulling him lightly towards his cunt.

“Do you remember your safe word?” Jon asks him, fingers stroking down his cheek.

“L-lavender.” Martin moans as Tim licks a stripe from his clit to his entrance.

“Good boy,” Jon says lowly. Martin keens at the praise. Tim presses a thumb to his clit, gently rubbing it in circles. The need to go grows stronger, but he’s still confident he can hold it.

Tim’s brilliant tongue is on Martin, _in_ Martin, as it alternates between licking at the outside of his entrance and dipping in just barely. It drives him wild, hips bucking to chase after it. At this Tim’s hand leaves his clit to push his hips down, making him whine at the loss of stimuli.

“Nu-uh. I need you to stay still or I won’t touch you.” he says playfully, but Martin knows not to take it lightly from experience. He’s disobeyed before and on once such instance, Tim left him hanging for nearly forty five minutes while he took his time exploring the rest of Martin with his tongue, leaving his poor cunt be until he begged for it.

“I promise I won’t move.” he whimpers. Tim hums in satisfaction, hand returning to rub his clit painfully slowly. Jon leans down to catch Martin’s lips in a kiss.

“Wonderful. Be good, Martin, and he’ll let you pick which cock he’ll fuck you with,” he murmurs into Martin’s mouth. “Isn’t that right, Tim?”

Tim leans back a little to reply, eyes trained on the slick slit in front of him, covered in his saliva. “It’s great idea, Jon.” he smiles, putting more force into the rubbing, faint wet noises can be heard as he moves his thumb. “Say, how are you doing, Martin? Do you think you could take me fingering you, or will you piss yourself like a child?”

Martin exhales harshly, feeling his skin burn with humiliation. “I should be fine, for a little while.” he answers honestly.

“Tell us if it becomes too much, okay?” Tim says gently while Jon continues to stroke his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Martin nods, overwhelmed with love and being loved.

Tim, to his surprise, doesn’t move his face away, but rather brings his hand up next to it. His tongue finally breaches Martin properly, lapping at the walls, before setting a slow pace of fucking him with it. It’s so good, and then Tim pushes a finger in with it, and Martin sees stars for a second. He sighs, breath hitching at the end of it out of pleasure. Eyes slipping closed, he focuses on holding his piss, feeling his bladder throb at the intrusion, while savouring the sensation of being finger fucked. Tim’s intention isn’t to make him come, as is obvious from the lazy pace he keeps, but it matters little to Martin. Dragging it out only makes the orgasm sweeter.

Jon’s hands resettle in his hair, fingers combing through locks of auburn hair, and for a moment Martin lays in complete bliss; then, Jon tugs at the strands harshly, breaking the moment just as quickly. Martin groans, tilting his head back as far as it can go in someone’s lap. “Fuck,” he groans. One of Jon’s hands slide down to his throat. He doesn’t grip it, but applies pressure a little below his pulse. It seems to be a team effort, making Martin fall apart in their arms, as something cold is pressed against his clit.

He doesn’t have time to look before it begins to vibrate. It’s only on a low setting, but combined with the fingers in his cunt and the pressure on his throat, he loses control for a moment and a little piss squirts out. It can’t be more than a few drops because he clenches down almost immediately, but it’s enough for the humiliation set in.

“Look at you, already wetting yourself. Are you sure you can handle my cock? Or are you just going to embarrass yourself the second I put it in you?” Tim taunts, turning the bullet vibe up a notch. Martin has to keep himself from squirming. If he moves Tim won’t allow him to come.

“I think that’s enough for now, Tim. We can’t have him wet himself already.” Jon commands. Tim removes the vibrator, fingers following suit. Martin suddenly feels very empty. “You behaved so well, love. Which dick do you want?” Jon coos.

Turning his head to the side, Martin takes the hand on his throat and kisses his palm. “The thick, purple one.” he says into it. “Please.” he adds, to which Jon looks very pleased at.

“You heard the man, Tim.”

“Yes, boss.” he replies, relishing in the scandalised expression crossing his boyfriend’s face.

“Please do not call me boss during sex. It’ll give me a heart attack if you then call me that at work.”

Tim grins, amusement clear in his voice, “Maybe that’s what I’m aiming for.”

Jon rolls his eyes fondly, “Plotting to murder me, huh? I wonder what HR says about that.”

“I don’t think you want to tell HR, unless you feel like giving them the details of our sex life.” Martin pips up, watching Tim put on the harness.

“Hm, you’re right. I guess we’ll have to find some other way to punish him, won’t we Martin?” he steals another kiss from Martin, the kind that starts out sweet and before you know it, it’s sloppy and full of tongue- his favourite kind of kiss to receive from Jon. He melts into it.

“Let’s save that for another time,” Tim starts, reappearing at the foot of the bed with the cock securely attached to him. He jerks it once, twice. “I think we have other pressing business, wouldn’t you agree?”

Martin breaks the kiss, motioning Tim toward him. “Can I suck you?” he asks, watching the cock bob between Tim’s legs as he scoots forward on his knees. His mouth waters at the sight of it.

“Fuck, yes, Martin.” Tim breathes. Martin repositions himself so that he’s facing him, on his knees and elbows. The ache in his bladder is starting to get painful almost, and he feels it acutely as he moves around. He holds the dick at the base of the shaft, leaning forward to suckle at the head. Above him, he hears Tim let out a shaky exhale, so he decides to put on a bit of a show and licks it, moaning pornographically. He takes it fully into his mouth, slowly, until it hits the back of his throat with a wet click. Pulling back, he repeats the motion, head bobbing. The burn in his throat feels amazing.

It’s at that moment Jon decides to make himself known again by sneaking a hand between his legs to fondle his clit. This time, Martin moans genuinely, and begins to grind down on his hand. Above him, he can see Tim and Jon kissing, all tongue and saliva. He finds it incredibly hot.

Another squirt escapes him, dripping down Jon’s hand, which tells him he has to get moving if he wants to be fucked before pissing himself.

Pulling back, he takes a second to lick the head again, and peering up at Tim through his eyelashes. “Tim, I need you to fuck me,”

Tim moans into the kiss, breaking it, then pressing another to Jon’s cheek. “Christ, Martin.”

Jon moves back, taking his place at the top of the bed, pulling Martin with him. “Come here,” he says, letting him rest against his chest in a half-sitting position. Martin spreads his legs again.

“I don’t think I can hold back much longer,” he warns as Tim settles between his thighs, hands trailing the inside of them, making him shudder.

“Oh?” Tim says with mischievous glint in his eyes. “It almost sounds like you’re _planning_ to wet yourself, Martin. Let’s say, if you can hold it for another five minutes I’ll allow you to let go and fuck you until you come. If you can’t though, and piss yourself before the time is up, I’ll have to punish you. Does that sound fair?”

A spike of arousal travels through him and he has to put effort in replying with more than a groan, “Yes, Tim,” he agrees, despite knowing he likely won’t last more than a minute or two. “It sounds perfect,”

“I’ll keep an eye on the clock, love, just focus on holding it back, okay?” Jon murmurs into his ear, petting his cheek. It has a condescending tone to it that feeds the humiliation part of this.

Nodding frantically, he reaches down and spreads his pussy for Tim. “Please,” the man takes his cock in hand and lines it up with his entrance, pushing it in inch by inch. Martin takes deep breaths, willing himself to not let go immediately. “Christ,”

Jon presses a kiss to the side of his neck. “How do you feel?”

“ _Ah-_ Amazing!” he forces out, as Tim pulls back before shoving himself in again. “Fuck me hard, please,” he’s all but given up on making it for five minutes, so he might as well enjoy it. He starts rubbing his clit to the ruthless rhythm Tim sets, but his hand is slapped away almost instantly. 

“Don’t touch yourself until I say so,” Tim orders. “Jon, could you?”

Jon collects Martin’s hands, holding them with both hands around his wrists and brings them behind his head. Arms straining at the awkward angle, Martin’s goes limp in his arms, relishing at the ache in his shoulders.

“Comfortable?” Tim asks, rolling his hips into Martin’s so that the end of the dildo grinds into his own cock.

“No,”

“Great,” he smirks, eyebrow raised. He looks beautiful like this, fringe plastered to his forehead, cheeks reddened from the physical effort. It’s impossible not to fall in love a little more at the sight.

“One minute,” Jon announces. His kisses have turned into sucking, littering Martin’s neck with bruises. Martin finds he is losing control quickly, a few more drops of urine escaping. His back arches at a particularly hard thrust, and the new angle allows Tim to hit a wonderful spot inside him; which feels _too_ wonderful to be able to keep it together.

So the dam breaks and Martin finally wets himself, pissing down the shaft of the cock in him and down his thighs. He moans loudly, the tension fleeing him, throwing his head back to rest on Jon’s shoulder. Tim keeps fucking him through it, creating a series of squelching noises as he pisses, and he feels his orgasm building. The stream starts to trickle down, but not until the puddle underneath him meets Tim’s knees, successfully getting it on him as well.

When it finally ends, Tim huffs and pulls out completely. Martin mourns the loss, whimpering pathetically as the humiliation washes over him. “You couldn’t hold it for another few minutes, huh? Did you even try, Martin, or are you just that big of a slut for punishment?”

Jon leans back against the headboard. “I think that’s it. He just loves to be punished, don’t you?” he releases Martin’s hands to press down on his throat again. Leaning in, he whispers into his ear. “Everything green?”

“Green, so green,” Martin breathes, skin on fire, burning with arousal and shame. Jon bites his earlobe, then presses a kiss just behind his ear.

“Good. Now, Tim, I believe there is a punishment due.”

Swallowing loudly, Tim sits back on his legs. “Yes, that was the agreement. Martin,” he begins, opening his thighs. “Suck me off until I’m satisfied. On your hands and knees. Now.”

Martin scrambles to get into position as Tim detaches the dildo and untangles the harness. Wasting no time, Martin gets to work, lapping at Tim’s dick. Aware that he isn’t one for penetration in the front, Martin’s hands drift upward to stroke his stomach, fingers feeling the raised skin of the scars from his top surgery. Above him, Tim pants, grinding onto Martin’s tongue.

“I’m not sure this is quite enough. He did only last one minute out of five,” Jon says from behind him, the bed dipping as he adjusts his weight. “I believe this calls for further punishment.” a hand finds its way to his arse, squeezing the flesh of his cheek, making Martin push back into it eagerly.

“You know, I think you’re right.” Tim moans, hand slipping on the plastic cover underneath it in search for something to hold onto. He ends up sliding it into Martin’s hair, pulling it just a little like he knows Martin loves. He’s immediately rewarded with a muffled sound of pleasure. “Eight is a good number. Two for each lost minute.”

“Perfect,” Jon agrees. The hair on Martin’s arms stands up in anticipation, and he feels his own slick mixed with piss slip down his thighs. Jon removes his hand, keeps it away for a good second to throw his boyfriend off, before it comes down on his arse. Martin jolts, switching from licking the dick in front of him to sucking. Easier to keep at when his mind is getting fuzzy with arousal. Another smack comes down on his other cheek, a little harder. Martin almost cries at how good the sensation is.

The third time, Jon lets his hand linger, before his other hand smacks him on the other cheek. Spreading them, he thumbs the puckered hole, circling it. Martin arches beautifully into his touch. “You’re gorgeous,” Jon sighs, before removing his hands.

Five. Six. Seven.

Tim’s own climax is building, helped by the various sounds Martin makes and every jerk that comes with the spanking. When the eighth comes down at the center of his arse, Martin fully moans as he presses his tongue flat over Tim’s cock, pushing him over the edge.

With Martin’s name on his lips, his hips twitch and thighs quivering, he comes. Pushing Martin away gently, he leans backwards to catch his breath. “Wow, that was…” he exhales. “Sweetheart, you’re so good at this. Fuck, I love you,”

Martin rests his cheek on his thigh, letting the words envelop him. “I love you too. You too, Jon,”

“Love you both,” Jon’s smile is audible in his voice, which warms his heart. “Now, you’ve been such a good boy, you deserve to finish as well. Would you like Tim’s mouth again or the vibrator?” he asks.

“The vibe, please,”

“Alright, I got you, love. Tim, pass me it?” Jon bends over Martin to take it. “Are you fine in this position?” he checks. Martin nods with a whine. 

Jon turns it on the second highest setting and presses it against Martin’s clit. The second it touches, Martin seizes up, hips bucking in pleasure. Grinding down on it, he doesn’t hold back his sounds. Having collected himself somewhat, Tim trails his finger down his cheek before hooking two of his fingers into Martin’s mouth. He takes to sucking on them right away, tongue sloppily swirling around them.

“Come on, come for us, Martin. Our handsome boy, loveliest.” Tim murmurs, petting his hair with his free hand as he does. Jon upps the vibrator’s mode and that’s all it takes for Martin to come. He moves his hips, grinding into it as he orgasms. The overstimulation eventually gets too much and he moves them away. Jon takes that as his cue to remove it and turn it off.

Things are quiet as they make quick work of tidying themselves off as best they can, using the clean towels at their disposal.

“Mmh,” Martin hums, leaning into Tim, clearly not in the mood to get up.

“Martin, I love you, but you most of all need to wash off. Jon’s the least messiest so we’ll leave him to make the bed while we get cleaned up, okay?”

He squints at his boyfriend, considering the compromise. “On one condition,” he starts, turning to Jon. “You’ll let me wash your hair later?”

Jon huffs a laugh. “Done deal.” he smiles fondly. “Both of you get out now so I can get this sorted.”

“Aye, aye, boss.”

An irritated sigh, then, “Tim! What did I tell you?” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Tim grins. “Old habits die hard. Love you.”

“Love you too. Now, get out please.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> as always, you can find my nsfw twitter @rymdens. i really need more nsfw tma accounts to follow so i might follow back!


End file.
